<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Justice is Relative by halera99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920705">Justice is Relative</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/halera99/pseuds/halera99'>halera99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/halera99/pseuds/halera99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always a choice and Hal Jordan has a big one to make. Everyone he cares about expects and demands something different and he has to chose which oath he will fulfill and which he will abandon. A fight of morals and who is right. In a world where prejudice is the norm and standard and fear is the deciding factor he will have to fight for what he believes is right. A little boy found in the fields of Kansas is counting on him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Justice is Relative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My knowledge of anything to do with DC is very small and anything I don't know is made up unless I feel like researching it. If you feel like correcting me on something feel free to do so, be nice and I may change the details to fit canon. This idea of a story just came to me and the first chapter is just none stop writing. I don't know if this will ever be completed or continued. If you have ideas for the future of the story I would really like to hear them. Feel free to take the idea if it interests you and you want to try it I don't know if it's been done before.</p><p>With that being said I hope you like.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Here is your keycard. You will need that to enter the building, but to enter the more restricted areas your iris will need to be scanned to open the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Great. Another key to keep track of.’ I think as I follow the woman down the corridor and enter the room at the end of the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you lose your key the process to receive a new one can be done here,” The woman says. The room is small with a front desk, a few chairs in front and a few rooms in the back. The person behind the desk was busy on the phone but with a hand wave we were allowed to enter one of the rooms. “Your iris will be scanned here to be uploaded to the system. You will only have access to the areas you are assigned. Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” I say with a smile. Looking unimpressed the woman instructs me to have my eye scanned. ‘Tough crowd’ I think as a try not to blink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All done, your id should be ready for tomorrow. If you have any questions or concerns in the future this is the office to go to. I have nothing else planned, do you have any questions for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I was told you would have all the details about my assignment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes lit up and she reached into her back and pulled out a manila envelope. “This has all the information that isn’t classified, you probably have been told all of this but it is in written form now. Everything classified will be given to you tomorrow when you start work. The next few days will be you reading the classified material that will not be leaving the assigned area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grab the envelope and follow her out of the room and follow her directions to exit the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the envelope clinched in my hand I made my way to my apartment making sure I was alone discreetly with my ring. I grabbed my Justice League things. I place the com in my ear and command my ring to put on my suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J’onn, I just got back.” Without another word I felt myself being moved from my apartment to the transportation deck. “Hello J’onn.” I say with a smile to him. He stays in the Watchtower after the attack of the white martians two years ago. The majority of the heroes see him as the “exception” to their aliens prejudices and is the worst kept secret of the Justice League as the only alien in the organization to the rest of the people of Earth, people barely tolerate me because I associate with and a part of a group made up completely of being from other worlds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are waiting for you.” Waving bye to J’onn I walked towards the Conference Room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking into the conference room I see Batman at the head of the table with Wonder Women, Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg. I sit in the empty seat closest to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any more information for us pertaining to Lex Luther and LexCorp?” Batman started never one to waste time on things like Hello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the normal new hire with the generic paperwork on government work with classified material. I bought it with me if you would like to look over it anyways.” Batman wordlessly motioned for the pack. I slide it over and wait as Batman quickly flips through the stack of papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cyborg, how is your part in this working?” I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luthor has some impressive security. It would be impossible to hack into if I wasn’t myself, but the system is constantly underwatch for unusual traffic. Any changes I make will be noticed within an hour so I can't make any permanent changes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only have access to the entrance through a keycard. They scanned my iris for security access, but only places I am assigned to,” I explained, everyone was listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be given access to a computer on the company network?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just security for one project provided by the military, I don’t think they want me on a computer, just as a guard. I just don’t know what I am guarding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonder Woman interjected “What do you have in mind Cyborg?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will have to give him more clearance to enter areas where the information will be, he probably does not have access to a computer so I will have to come up with something that will be quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your right, nothing here,” Batman interrupts as he packs the papers back into the envelope and gives it back. “We need to find a way to get information that would incriminate Luthor and give us information on his plans for the future. We can't be blind sided like last time with nothing to implement Luthor in the damages he causes with his projects.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are working on that Bats,” Flash says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother would like to know this information. We were greatly blindsided and she wants to be prepared for next time. The time when the world of man and Thermiscera as separate with no communication is over. Mother isn’t happy that man's war has reached the shores of our home, but it is unavoidable.” Wonder Woman said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other nations are starting to want results, this affects all of Earth, not just the land nations,” Aquaman said. Things were starting to get heated, those two could never talk to each other without a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute guys,” Flash interrupted before Batman could say something that would make Aquaman mad, “That isn’t in question. You can tell them we have started getting ready to gather information, but it will take time for it to be done right.” I sometimes wonder where the kid works, he is really good at defusing a situation that can escalate quickly. Don’t get me wrong, he can act like the class clown at any given moment but he can think and reason alongside Batman. (I will go to my grave having never said it, but Batman is one of the smartest people I have ever met. Even if he can be abrasive and short at times)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will have more information tomorrow. The next few days will be me reading, so I will keep you updated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, do you have anymore to add?” Batman asked. After getting head shakes from everyone he dismissed us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in my apartment I take the leftover pizza out of the microwave and turned on the TV before throwing myself on the sofa and began eating the pizza and chips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only half listening to the news I think about what is expected of me. With my military connections I was the only one that could realistically enter the facility, I only had to be given the assignment. A lot of work has gone into getting me inside the door, and we haven’t even done the hard part yet. Getting the information without tripping any alarms of suspicious activity will be a miracle to do, but it is necessary. The military can stick their head in the sand on the type of person Lex Luther is, but we know what he did and his involvement in the Enhanced War. I guess money and resources can make anyone blind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“. . .Sixth months since the end of Enhanced War. . .” I hear on the news. Paying attention now, I listen. “Yes Chloe, So far rebuilding of many of the worlds cities have been underway since the last Enhanced was contained. Many people have come together to help with physical and monetary needs in the rebuilding process. As you can see behind me the rebuilding of central New York City is almost complete.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning away from the TV I continue eating my pizza. The Justice League may have come together when the White Martians attacked, but the Enhanced War was a true test of our ability to work as a team. The enemy was powerful and it took the combined work of the Justice League and other outsiders to bring down one individual. The last Enhanced was the most difficult to contain. He was the leader of the Enhanced and the most powerful. Many of the Enhanced only had a few abilities, but he had all of them. When he was finally brought down, a test conducted on the Watchtower showed his DNA to be a mix of human and unknown. The Human proved to be a match for Lex Luthor. This started the hunt to find out what he had to do with the War.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finishing my dinner I turn off the TV, clean up a bit, and go to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking through the door after swiping the keycard I make my way to the area I was introduced to yesterday.’My first day on the job.’ I think as the door unlocks. A man was waiting for me in uniform, as I was, and directed me to follow him to the break room. Scientists and men and women in uniform all moved around the area. “Hal, you can clock in here.” Pointing to a machine against the wall I swipe my card. “Come to my office, it is quiet there.” He walks to a small room and closes the door when I enter after him. “Everything is classified in the M corridor, I would prefer these stay in my office, but if needed it can be moved around, just make sure it is returned,” he said as he started to hand me binder after binder. “You can read them in my office if it gets too loud in the break room.” The man leaves and I sit down and start reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The binders were reports, scientific reports, the long drawn out high vocabulary used in reports made by doctors. I could barely wrap my head around half the stuff said. One thing I do know is that they are studying something alien. I assume it is some sort of ship with all of the metal and mineral samples taken and analyzed with conclusions of new elements found. The picture of a small ship, maybe a satellite, rules out any chance of the samples being taken from a meteor. Definitely made by someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Green Lantern ring would have helped with everything else, but security is too tight for me to bring anything as recognizable, or at least notable as a lantern ring. The Justice League com has to stay in the car as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next week I read the binders and reported the findings to the Justice League. We were in the process of trying to find a way to get the binders to the watchtower, but everyone was at a loss of how to do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in corridor M was very tight lipped about the project. But my first thing to do other than read was to stand watch in a room with a one way window looking into a room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hal, your first assignment is the easiest thing to do around here, just stand and watch and make sure nothing happens that isn’t supposed to happen.” That was my introduction. My superior showed me the room I would be staying at. The lights were off in the room being observed but another person was in the room standing guard. I have no idea why standing guard was necessary if a machine was all they were studying. I was getting paid so I wasn’t going to question it, it would give me more to give to the Justice League anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I leave the break room and walk to the observation room. I was five minutes early so I wasn’t in a hurry. Entering the room and closing the door behind me I look out the window and stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting down in the room was a little boy playing with a toy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>END CHAPTER 1</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>